In attempts to formulate novel delivery systems for cytokines, we have tested the ability of hydrodynamically delivered IL-2 cDNA to modulate the number and function of murine leukocyte subsets in different organs and in mice of different genetic backgrounds, and we have evaluated effects of this mode of gene delivery on established murine tumor metastases. Hydrodynamic administration of the IL-2 gene resulted in the rapid and transient production of up to 160 ng/ml IL-2 in the serum. The appearance of IL-2 was followed by transient production of IFN-gamma and a dramatic and sustained increase in NK cell numbers and NK-mediated cytolytic activity in liver and spleen leukocytes. In addition, significant increases in other lymphocyte subpopulations (e.g., NKT, T, and B cells) that are known to be responsive to IL-2 were observed following IL-2 cDNA plasmid delivery. Finally, hydrodynamic delivery of only 4 mug of the IL-2 plasmid to mice bearing established lung and liver metastases was as effective in inhibiting progression of metastases as was the administration of large amounts (100,000 IU/twice daily) of IL-2 protein. Studies performed in mice bearing metastatic renal cell tumors demonstrated that the IL-2 cDNA plasmid was an effective treatment against liver metastasis and moderately effective against lung metastasis. Collectively, these results demonstrate that hydrodynamic delivery of relatively small amounts of IL-2 cDNA provides a simple and inexpensive method to increase the numbers of NK and NKT cells, to induce the biological effects of IL-2 in vivo for use in combination with other biological agents, and for studies of its antitumor activity.In an attempt to study the role of NK cells in viral infections and contract these innate cells to allospecific CD8 T cell responses, we utilized an in vivo cytotoxicity assay. We evaluated the effector systems mediating the rejection of CFSE-labeled allogeneic splenocytes after an infection of C57BL/6 (B6) mice with lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus. Naive B6 mice predominantly used a NK cell-effector mechanism to reject allogeneic splenocytes because they rejected BALB/C (H2(d)) splenocytes but not CBA (H2(k)) splenocytes, and the rejection was prevented by immunodepletion of NK1.1(+) or Ly49D(+) NK cells. This rapid and efficient in vivo cytotoxicity assay recapitulated the specificity of NK cell-mediated rejection seen in longer duration in vivo assays. However, as early as 1 day after infection with lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus, a CD8 T cell-dependent mechanism participated in the rejection process and a broader range of tissue haplotypes (e.g., H2(k)) was susceptible. The CD8 T cell-mediated in vivo rejection process was vigorous at a time postinfection (day 3) when NK cell effector functions are peaking, indicating that the effector systems used in vivo differed from those observed with in vitro assays measuring the killing of allogeneic cells. This rapid generation of allospecific CTL activity during a viral infection preceded the peak of viral epitope-specific T cell responses, as detected by in vivo or in vitro cytotoxicity assays.